Operation: Plague Star
Operation: Plague Star is an event related to the mysterious meteoroid seen on the Plains of Eidolon. On PC, this event began on November 15, 2017 and ran until November 27, 2017. Full details can be found on the Official Announcement Post. Event Synopsis Rally your Squad and defend the Plains of Eidolon! A mysterious meteorite has crashed just outside of Cetus revealing a horrific boil. The boil is growing and the Ostrons have sighted Infested life forms emerging from it. We need to act now before they make their way to Cetus. Konzu has received reports that Vay Hek possesses a toxin that can destroy the boil. But Vay Hek won’t help; he sees this infested boil as a means to rid the Plains of Cetus and the Ostrons. We need to get ahold of the toxin and destroy the boil before it becomes unstoppable. Visit Konzu in Cetus to learn his plan for retrieving the toxin from Vay Hek. What you need to do Konzu has a Plague Star Specific Bounty for you. Completing the series of Bounty Missions will earn you continued OPERATION STANDING to shop for all the Event Rewards. You should go speak to Konzu at Cetus to begin running the Plague Star Bounty. What you need to know The Plague Star Bounty starts with enemies in the Medium difficulty range, but you can increase the stakes. The more Bounties you complete, the more standing you earn toward something new: Operation Syndicate. Nakak, the oddities vendor, represents the Operational Supply Syndicate for Operation: Plague Star. The rewards Nakak holds to exchange for standing aren't just vanity - some allow you to increase the stakes to earn more. Event Rewards Much like the way we used a token system for the Ambulas Reborn event, we have taken that idea one step further. Visit Nakak with earned standing to choose your Operation Rewards. New Rewards *Eidolon Phylaxis: Equip to earn more standing and make the event levels harder *Infested Zaw Components *Event Emblem *Infested Zaw Exodia Returning Rewards *Ether Daggers *Snipetron * Mod * Mod General Cetus items are available for purchase with Operation Standing. Clan Scoring and Rewards Infested Catalyst: Summon Hemocyte for rewards & a higher score. Hemocytes drop 6 new Mods. Hunter Mod Set: Drop from the summoned Hemocytes. Infested Catalysts are required for these. * * * * * * *Maiming Strike *Primed Chamber There are no Leaderboards for this event, instead there are Terracotta, Bronze, Silver, and Gold Trophies to be built and earned as your Clan ascends through and builds new items. Hemocyte Cystoliths, which the Hemocytes drop, is required for building these statues. Operational Supply Operational Supply is a temporary Syndicate that sells various items, including those exclusive to Operation Plague Star. Nakak is the primary vendor for Operational Supply. Ranks Trivia * First teased as a meteor crossing the sky over the Plains of Eidolon after , and officially announced during Devstream 100, with the meteoroid crashing into the Plains at 3pm EST, in the middle of the Devstream. * The meteoroid was instantly visible in the Plains after the official announcement. Players that were on the Plains during the event could see it after leaving to Cetus and re-entering. * The meteorite will deal heavy damage when the player is too close to it — standing on top of or flying over it. Media Warframe - OPERATION PLAGUE STAR - Complete Guide Operation Plague Star, As Fast As Possible Category:Event Category:Infested Category:Update 22